Sanji in Wonderland
by zorofreak
Summary: a semi sequel to Zoro in wonderland. sanji is now in wonderland... but things are not as they seem
1. Prologue Part 0

_Intro/Artist Note: This is a Sorta-Sequel to Zoro in Wonderland. I made both both stories totally separate from each other, however, some fans wanted a sequel, and Sanji in Wonderland was in my current line-up. I will inform you however, that the beginning of this story was slightly modified so it can be a "sequel". I will also say that this story will lose some epicness, due to…..uh… Sanji's personality. Don't worry, Sanji will have his moments! Enjoy!_

Intro: A pretty slow day on the thousand Sunny. Everyone was doing some silent hobby. Zoro was obviously lifting weights Luffy was napping..or eating….or BOTH! Chopper was studying, the rest were doing their thing...and right now,Sanji is washing dishes...

Zoro: (peeking around corner and sees Sanji doing the dishes, he chuckles to himself) hehe.. A perfect opportunity ( he then walks to Nami) Hey Nami, Could you do me a favour?

_**Note: Nami would be very hesitant, and would most likely ignore, or slap Zoro. But since he isn't as annoying as the others AND isn't a fan of Sanji either, I chose him and Nami would actually listen...Continuing…**_

Nami: Hmm? (she is currently studying a map)

Zoro: I would like you to lead Sanji out of the kitchen.

Nami: Why would I want to do that?

Zoro: (evilgrin) It's for Pure Revenge!

Nami: *sigh* ...Fine… Just this once..

_Nami then walks over to the kitchen and stands in the kitchen doorway. She heaves a silent sigh and then fakes her act. She "lovingly" calls to Sanji._

Nami: Saa~nji Kuu~n!

Sanji: (he suddenly stops washing dishes.. he turns toward his beckoning) :heart: A~hh Nami swaa~n!

Nami: i Oh no.. maybe this wasnt such a good idea!

_Meanwhile, Zoro is hiding nearby…_

Zoro: heehee…. He'll NEVER see it coming! ..Hey, here he comes!

Nami: (runs past Zoro's hiding spot) AAAAHHH!

Sanji: (following Nami) NAMISWAAAAAN!

b Upon seeing Sanji coming close, Zoro stuck his foot out. In which Sanji unknowingly tripped upon. /b

Sanji: Whaaaaaaaaaaa! *lands, knocking himself out in the process*

Zoro: *huffs* Finally, some peace around here! …. (thanks to Nami)


	2. The Hallway

i Sanji has now passed out and has woken up to a different setting/i

Sanji: (sits up) Huh? where am i? Ugh.. (rubs head) my head hurts! I last remember seeing Nami!... Where is she?! (looks around) NAMI!? *sees a figure in the distance* Hey, Wait! (the figure disappeared. leaving Sanji confused) Wha? There must be a door behind here.

bThere was one and Sanji steps into the nothingness and falls./b

Sanji: Whoa! …..

i Sanji continues to fall/i

Sanji: How long will this take? (after a while, Sanji hits the "floor", hard) Ouch! ….ow.. wha? (he then sees the figure rounding the corner nearby) NAMIIIIIIIII! (swings around the corner to find No one is around) Wha? OH NO! I LOST HER! he looks down the hallway franticly) She May have gone through one of these doors! (pauses) But….which one?

Sanji: (sarcastically) Great! All these door are locked! Now I will NEVER find Nami-San! (tears up) eh? wh-whats this now? (walks up to the thing in question) A Table? an…. a key? Maybe this key will help me open one of these doors!

b He Tries opening all the doors with the key this time, hoping that one would make way to get him one step closer to "nami". But none will open./b

Sanji: Agh! This key is too small for all the doors. ….Wait… a second.. a… (looks down at a nearby door) a small door! I wonder if the key fits in there! (it opens) Cool, it works! Now how did Nami get into there? (ponders this as he sees something else) huh? a bottle? Who put that there? (Sanji pick this up and inspects it) It says drink me" …. Well, thats creepy. .. but It looks okay. I dont see anything wrong with it. *to this, he drinks from the bottle* mmm… tastes like sashimi shrinks a bit and mangos shrinks a lot more Wait a second! How'd i get… 'TERIYAKI CHICKEN WITH A HINT OF GARLIC' in this!? This is a strange drink to be having! I should try making this sometime. Anyway, where is that bottle?( he looks around and finds a giant bottom half of the bottle close by him) oh, please don't tell me thats the...the Bottle?! This is Insane! Im going crazy! What am i going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!


End file.
